cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Network (Nanokinesis)
(Source: Something in Korean, but Nexon.) Nanokinesis '''is the use of nanobots, or nanites. Network controllers' minds are directly attuned to works of technology. The very smallest ones - nanobots - can be directly controlled through their will, and from there used for all sorts of purposes. Network controllers can use their minds to hack into and control many technological devices, but the most defining trait of Network controllers is their Network, their dispersed cloud of nanobots that follow them around. Most of the time it's unnoticeable, since the bots are extremely tiny and spread out. They become visible when some cluster together to actively perform a task. In battle, Network controllers achieve victory through area manipulation and their ability to perform several actions at once using different groups of nanobots. Sometimes referred to in slang as nanotits or nanodicks, depending on sex. '''Common Strengths * Network controllers are very effective against ranged kinesic attacks, since their nanobots can create gridlike forcefields that can even block forces like fire blasts, spouts of water or confetti. * Nanobots have excellent AoE since groups of bots can each perform a small attack. With an entire cloud of them doing something, it'll be very difficult for an enemy to evade it. * Nanobots can have various different weapons equipped depending on the individual. Small lasers, flamethrowers and tasers and more are all possibilities. * One playstyle which a Network controller could embrace is to have their nanobots project a forcefield in a certain shape, then project light onto it. You can basically create solid holograms, or simulations, giving you a great amount of utility and adaptability - But only within a certain space. These different possibilities give Network one of the highest utility ratings of any kinesis. Common Weaknesses * The power of most Network controllers comes from their Network. For their physical selves, they are below average in both durability and speed. * While using nanobots to repair tissue and heal is a possibility, their damage is only average, though they do have many ways to apply it to bypass immunities and exploit weaknesses. * Nanobots can be disrupted using AoE effects which can damage a large amount of the mechanical creatures. * Nanobots have to come together into a more dense form to have an active effect. While clustered together, they are open to being struck and destroyed! Sample Abilities * A core aspect of Network controllers is creating grid-shaped laser forcefields to block ranged attacks of all sorts. Be sure to include this! * Volleys of tiny lasers are the default choice. Over time, consider toying with your nanobots and adding more weapons to their arsenal! * Perhaps nanobots with new uses can be created, such as ones that can scan enemies for weaknesses. Nanobots can have plenty of utility if you make them! An example would be using them to repair wounds. * Network controllers always start with nanobots, as they're small enough for the brain to handle. With specific training, however, they can learn to directly control steadily larger pieces of technology, without needing to use nanobots as a medium to do so. * Any unique abilities you want to give your character! Category:Kinesis